


Hypnotized

by ScarletPrincess



Series: Daydreaming [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daydreaming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Leliana knows everything, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: Her mouth had him hypnotized.He loved everything about it. From the soft pink of her lips to the mole right under the left corner of her mouth. He liked the way her tongue peeked out when was she concentrating on small tasks. Or how she bit the inside of her cheeks to repress a yawn while listening to Josephine’s report and pretending to be interested in Orlesian politics. He couldn’t take his eyes off her when she nibbled on her lower lips to hide her embarrassment...





	Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a previously published work because I didn't like the format.  
> Text is unchanged.

Her mouth had him hypnotized. 

He loved everything about it. From the soft pink of her lips to the mole right under the left corner of her mouth. He liked the way her tongue peeked out when was she concentrating on small tasks. Or how she bit the inside of her cheeks to repress a yawn while listening to Josephine’s report and pretending to be interested in Orlesian politics. He couldn’t take his eyes off her when she nibbled on her lower lips to hide her embarrassment. And he simply craved to hear her laugh resonate in Skyhold, knowing that one of Varric’s stories or Sera’s prank was behind her joy. He also knew the smiles she shared with Dorian conveyed more words than a lengthy conversation and often found himself trying to decipher what her mouth would say about him without words.

Curiosity had slowly turned into obsession and her mouth had long since made its way into his dreams. He imagined how she would smile to him. Dreamed of her kiss. Wondered how she would taste. How her mouth would feel on his own. On his skin. How beautiful she’d look with her lips wrapped around his cock, her tongue teasing his shaft, licking the bead of precum that formed at the tip. Would she marvel at the taste of him?

Vivid images flashed through his mind. He could see his hands running through her dark locks as her head bobbed up and down in a slow, torturous pace. Feel her hums of pleasure vibrating through his length while he fucked her mouth.

“ … mander?”

He could almost feel the warm wetness of her…

“ Commander? ”

Josephine’s voice brought him back to reality, the war table and the three women looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry I was…”

“Daydreaming?” Leliana supplied.

Cullen replied with a growl and tried to ignore the spy, but he could feel her eyes on him. He very well knew she couldn’t read his mind but she had no equal when it came to reading people’s expression.

“What’s the mission?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Sera has requested our help with some Jenny business in Verchiel. Apparently someone is trying to destabilize land claim. I don’t fully recall the issue but I agreed to help.” The inquisitor explained.

The sound of her voice was like a magnet indicating north, and his eyes naturally darted back to her lips. He licked his own, remembering the scenario still playing in the back of his mind. Trying to ignore it as best as he could.

“I’m sure a retinue of our men will make an impression”. He finally replied. “If that is all for now, I have… pressing matters to attend to.”

“I’m sure you do.” Leliana replied with a knowing smirk, eliciting another growl from the commander.


End file.
